The Perfect Gift
by Di.M.H
Summary: It's Mai's birthday and Naru is trying to find the perfect gift but what if the perfect gift for Mai is no materal item? Can make her special day even more special? Read to find out.


_The Perfect Gift_

**Di.M.H: "What's up everyone, I hope you enjoy this one shot, R&R please and thank you,"**

Oliver walked into the lobby to the sound of the usual chatter.

"Do you ever go home?" he asked.

"Aw come on man," said Bou-san.

"Yeah lighten up Naru," his skinny assistant added.

Oliver glared at her.

"Fine," she hissed, "You jerk."

She turned to the others.

"Soooo," said Yasuhara, "Mai-chan what are you doing for your birthday?"

Mai whined.

"What's wrong?" Ayako asked her.

"I haven't cerebrated my birthday since mom died," Mai replied.

Masako stared at her.

"You have to," she said, "This is the day you were born."

Mai knew that she was only trying to cheer her up.

John just smiled at her.

"I agree," he said, "You shouldn't be unable to cerebrate your birthday because of your parents are not around anymore."

Bou-san nodded.

"Yeah kiddo," he said, "We'll all go out for dinner."

"No," Mai cried, "You guys don't have to take time out of your busy lives just for my sake."

Ayako rolled her eyes.

Oliver snorted and pinched the bridge of his nose like always.

Mai groaned.

Oliver walked down the streets after work.

He had been meaning to go shopping but never had the time to.

With Lin working late at the office he had some free time on his hands.

He stepped into a shop nearby.

It was just the average store you would find teenage girls in after school.

He looked through some colorful outfits.

Nothing seemed to his liking or right to suit his taste.

"Can I help you?" a voice called.

He turned to see a young employee standing behind him.

She was smiling at him.

She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes she could have been John's sister by her looks.

She seemed to around his age and she was looking up and down at the young handsome boy standing in front of her.

"No," he replied turning to the jewelry.

"Are you looking for a gift?" she asked.

Oliver ignored her.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would love some flowers," she said pointing to the flowers near the window. I know I would."

She was trying to be helpful and flatly at the same time.

Oliver rolled his eyes.

She smiled at him trying to egg him on but Oliver could not be lure in by such a thing.

He walked away after looking at all of the jewelry.

"If you change your mind," she said, "I'll be over by the shoes."

She walked away leaving him with his thoughts.

He sighed and walked the shoes.

How could anyone be interested by all this was beyond him.

He was about to turn around when he noticed a smelt that hit his nasals.

He turned to see a woman behind one of the counter holding up at perfume bottle to another customer.

"Is that it?" the clerk asked.

"Yes," the man replied, "But a bit softer smell than that."

"Right," said the clerk, "What about this one?"

Oliver walked over to the counter and stared at the bottle.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind the counter.

He looked up to see the clerk staring at him.

"Are you looking for a gift for your girlfriend?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"I see, you've eyed our most popular forages," she said, "its called _une fleur_ which means flower in French."

"What kind of flower is it?" Oliver asked.

The clerk looked at the bottle.

"I don't know," she replied, "It's just flowers."

"How much?" he asked.

"1,000 yen," she answered typing some keys on the cash register.

"That's a little much for perfume," Oliver replied taking out his wallet.

"Like I said," said the clerk, "It's very popular."

Oliver nodded and paid.

"Thank you," said the clerk handing him his change. "Come again."

He stepped out of the shop and walked down to go home.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAI!" everyone but Oliver and Lin shouted as Mai stepped into the lobby from school.

"You guys," she whined.

They smiled.

Mai looked around the lobby.

It looked like a party.

Masako must have begged Naru let them decoration for Mai's surprise party.

"I said no parties," Mai whined again.

Ayako and Masako pulled her into a chair in the middle of the room and sat her down.

"You got to relax Mai," said Ayako,

Masako nodded.

Oliver sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Yasuhara and John went into the kitchen and came back with a large cake that had two candies light on it.

It was the number 17.

Yes Mai is now seventeen.

They all sang "happy birthday" well not everyone.

Mai blew out her candies and everyone clapped.

"Its presents time," Bou-san called.

"Wait what?" Mai cried.

"Open mine first," said Yasuhara pushing a medium size box toward her.

Mai ripped the wrapping paper.

She saw a beautiful necklace with a golden chain and a sliver heart.

"It's beautiful Yasuhara-san," she said with a smile, "thank you."

Yasuhara smiled.

"Here is mine," said Masako handing a box with red wrapping paper and a dark blue bow on it.

She ripped it open.

"Wow thanks for the kimono," she said.

"You said that you need one for your school festival coming up," said Masako.

"Yeah I do, thanks you Masako," Mai smiled at her.

Masako smiled with her sleeve to her mouth as usual.

John handed his gift to Mai.

She opened it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Oh," said John smiling, "Something that my dad gave to me when I turned seventeen. It like a good luck charm everyone in my old school had one."

"It looks like a tooth," Ayako replied.

"It's a crock's tooth," John answered, "its means courage."

"That's so cool, thanks John," said Mai putting it on along with Yasuhara's gift.

Bou-san handed his gift to her.

"This I know you'll love," he said smiling.

Ayako rolled her eyes.

His seemed to be the largest gift so far.

She had trouble opening since it was so big that Masako helped her.

Mai's eyes widened.

It was a cherry red electric guitar with her favorite artist _Snow _written on it.

"I ran into her," said Bou-san, "I knew you are a big fan of her so I asked for her autograph."

Mai jumped up and hugged him.

"THANKS BOU-SAN!" she cried happily.

Everyone laughed at Bou-san's face.

Ayako held out her gift to Mai.

"Here Mai," she said.

Mai smiled and took her gift.

She opened it.

It was a beautiful red dress that looked it was for a night on the town.

Ayako smiled.

"WOW!" she cried, "Thanks Ayako!"

"You're welcome," Ayako replied smiling at her.

Lin handed a black box to Mai.

"Huh?" she said looking at him.

"This is from Madoka, the professor, Mrs. Davis and I," he said.

She smiled and took the gift.

Oliver knew that his parents loved Mai.

She thanked Lin and opened it and saw a beautiful long black dress with no sleeves and v-shaped collar.

There were white pearls to go with it and long black gloves that went up to her elbows.

"Looks like the Davis family considers you as their daughter," said Ayako smiling.

Mai smiled.

"Could you tell them thank you for me the next time you see them?" she asked Lin.

Lin nodded.

After presents they had some cake then played party of course Oliver and Lin took no part of it.

Once everyone but Oliver, Lin and Mai went home it was around sunset.

Mai lied on the couch.

"What a day," she said.

She looked at Oliver who was reading a file.

He hadn't said two words all day since she got there.

"Naru?" she called.

Oliver looked up at her.

"Is something wrong?' she asked.

"Nothing," he replied getting up and heading to his office.

Mai noticed a small box on the table.

It was in pink wrapping her favorite color with a small tag on it.

She picked it up and read the tag.

_Dear Mai,_

_ I couldn't think of what to get you so that's why I've written this note to you._

_ I can't tell you how I look forward to your birthday._

_ It's the day you were brought into this world._

_ It means so much to me more than you can imagine that's why I'm writing this._

_ I love you Mai._

_ Love; Oliver Davis/Kazuya Sibuya/ Naru._

She nearly dropped her gift.

Was this all true?

Did he really mean it?

She ran into his office and tackled him out of his chair.

"Mai?" he cried when they hit the floor.

"What the hell?"

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Mean what?" he asked.

"This," she said holding out the note he had written.

He looked at it.

"Did you write it as a joke," she hissed.

"First off could you please get off you're pushing down on my ribs."

"Oh sorry," she said getting off and helping him up.

"Second I did write it and third it's no joke."

"What?" she asked.

"I really do feel that way about you Mai," he said, "I just needed the perfect time to tell you and I thought that your birthday seemed like a pretty good idea."

She pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widened.

She then pulled away for air.

"I love you too Naru," she said, "Or should I start calling you Oliver?"

"Whatever you want," he replied, "Aren't you going to open your present?" he asked.

"I thought I did," she replied.

He chuckled and handed her the pink box.

She smiled and opened it.

She saw the pink perfume bottle resting inside.

"_Une fleur_?" she asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means flower in French," Oliver replied, "I thought it smelled like you since you are a beautiful flower in a sea of thorns."

She blushed.

"Can I try some on?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "It is your gift after all."

She smiled and squirted the bottle.

A puff of pink shot out and hit her face.

It smelt like a field of flowers in the spring.

"It smells so good," she said.

"That's why I picked it," he said, "So you can really be a flower."

They leaned forward and kissed.

"I love you Mai and happy birthday."

"I love you too Naru," she said, "And thank you for the perfect gift anyone can ever give me."

"You smell lovely," he said as the smelt hit his nose.

"Thanks to you," she replied.

They kissed.

_I love you, now and forever. I am yours do with me as you wish._

The end,


End file.
